


Wipe that smile off your face

by king_eomer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, My First Fanmix, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: A Regan Fanmix!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanmix! :D

  

 

**[Link Download](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/h8xo41skh7p9o/%5BThe_Walking_Dead%5D_Wipe_that_smile_off_your_face_-_A_Regan_Fanmix) **

  

**01\. Wipe that smile off your face – OUR LADY PEACE**

_See I'm not your friend_  
And I won't pretend  
That I've come here for peace  
Well I'm not afraid  
I'm gonna make you pay  
I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face  
And this is war ...  
And I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face  
The time has come  
To drop the bomb  
On all the pain you've been selling  
See I don't like you  
Or your attitude  
Or the company that you keep 

  
**02\. Sucker for pain – LIL' WAYNE**

_I torture you_  
I'm just a sucker for pain  
I wanna chain you up  
I wanna tie you down  
I'm just a sucker for pain 

__I been riding 'round the city with my squad  
We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing  
Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what  
We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in  
Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion

  
**03\. If I had a heart – FEVER RAY**

_This will never end 'cause I want more_  
More, give me more, give me more  
If I had a heart I could love you  
If I had a voice I would sing  
After the night when I wake up  
I'll see what tomorrow brings 

  
**04\. The jeweller's hands – ARTIC MONKEY**

_And now it's no ones fault but yours_  
At the foot of the house of cards  
You thought you'd never get obsessed  
You thought the wolves would be impressed  
And you're a sinking stone 

  
**05\. Change the world – ANBERLIN**

_We could change the world, we could strike the chord_  
We are the lost ones, we are the lost ones  
We could re-write history, if only you and me  
We are the lost ones, we are the lost ones  
And we could change it down 

  
**06\. Suddenly – PETER HEPPNER**

_I don't give a fuck what you say_  
Don't want to hear no lies from you today  
You wonder why you stand all alone

_But maybe you just reap what you've sewn_  
And suddenly  
You find you're in so deep  
The more you try in vain  
To free yourself again  
The deeper you will fall  
You will fall  
Won't you?

_But you're hiding from the truth_  
If you think that you don't need a friend  
Aren't you?  
A long descending road, I've been told  
Lies out there in the cold  
For those alone 

_All the things that you have done, one by one_  
Are just coming back to you, and so they do  
  
  
  
**Extra Cover+Back**

 

****

 


End file.
